Je voudrais
by JYudith
Summary: ou "Lettre au passé" Un amour à sens unique, des désirs perdus dans le temps, la haine de deux idéaux les opposait, la vie et la mort les ont séparés. Une lettre pour tout lui dire ...


Crédits : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.. L'histoire est de moi-même.

Merci à Saiphodie pour la correction.

******************

Je voudrais que tu me regardes. Je voudrais que tu me voies, que nos regards se croisent. Je voudrais me perdre dans tes yeux. Je voudrais oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je voudrais prendre ta main dans la mienne. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras. Je voudrais sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Je voudrais caresser la douceur de ta peau. Je voudrais sentir ton parfum. Je voudrais mettre mon bras autour de ta taille. Je voudrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux. Je voudrais écarter les mèches qui tombent sur tes yeux. Je voudrais sentir l'odeur de ton shampoing. Je voudrais contempler ta chevelure et connaître tout les reflets qui peuvent y miroiter.

Je voudrais te regarder jusqu'à pouvoir me rappeler de toi dans les moindres détails. Je voudrais pouvoir dessiner ton visage sur un parchemin. Je voudrais entendre ton rire encore et encore. Je voudrais te voir sourire à chaque fois que je te voie. Je voudrais que tu sois toujours heureuse. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je voudrais que que nos regards se croisent autrement que par hasard. Je voudrais que ton sourire que j'aime tant me sois adressé à moi et à personne d'autre. Je voudrais être vu autrement que comme un simple ami à tes yeux. Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime. Je voudrais que ce soit moi que tu aies choisis. Je voudrais ne jamais oublier notre première rencontre. Je voudrais que tu ne m'oublies jamais. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais perdu face à Potter. Je voudrais t'emmener loin cette guerre.

Je voudrais que tu me voies réellement. Je voudrais te montrer ma puissance. Je voudrais que tu saches que je ne suis pas faible. Je voudrais partager mes projets avec toi. Je voudrais te faire oublier mes erreurs. Je voudrais me réveiller à côté de toi tous les matins. Je voudrais caresser ta peau à n'en plus pouvoir. Je voudrais me perdre dans ta contemplation sans craindre les moqueries. Je voudrais que tu sois à mes côtés lorsque je vaincrai mes ennemis. Je voudrais que notre amour soit sans fin. Je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais insultée. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer toutes mes marques. Je voudrais t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes. Je voudrais que tu me le murmures à l'oreille.

Je voudrais déposer des baisers sur ta nuque. Je voudrais devenir quelqu'un. Je voudrais te faire danser. Je voudrais me promener avec toi. Je voudrais te demander en mariage. Je voudrais t'embrasser. Je voudrais voir pétiller tes yeux. Je voudrais t'emmener voir les étoiles et te les nommer une à une. Je voudrais t'aimer en plein jour, sous le regard des autres. Je voudrais que ton enfant soit aussi le mien. Je voudrais goûter la saveur de tes lèvres. Je voudrais que tu deviennes mienne. Je voudrais avoir ta tête sur mon épaule. Je voudrais te prouver ma valeur. Je voudrais être là pour toi.

Je voudrais effacer mes erreurs. Je voudrais que tu saches tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je voudrais appuyer mon front sur le tien. Je voudrais te montrer toutes les beautés du monde dont tu fais partie. Je voudrais caresser ton visage du bout de mes doigts. Je voudrais t'offrir une fleur. Je voudrais te dire combien tu es belle. Je voudrais que tu t'endormes dans mes bras. Je voudrais passer une alliance à ton doigt. Je voudrais te protéger. Je voudrais sentir ton souffle sur ma peau. Je voudrais parler avec toi de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Je voudrais essuyer les larmes sur tes joues. Je voudrais que ce soit vers moi que tu te tournes quand tout va mal. Je voudrais poser une couronne sur ta tête.

Je voudrais t'aimer comme seul un fou peut le faire : à la folie. Je voudrais effleurer ton corps. Je voudrais regarder tes yeux. Je voudrais te rendre heureuse. Je voudrais t'offrir un pendentif. Je voudrais te regarder lire. Je voudrais caresser ta peau. Je voudrais que tu me regardes.

Je voudrais tant de choses pour toi, de toi, avec toi.

Je voudrais des choses que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

Je voudrais que tu m'aies aimé plus que tu ne l'as fait.

Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes toutes mes erreurs.

Je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais tuée.

Je voudrais que tu m'aies aimé.

Je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aimerai toujours, Lily.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (et voir si vous avez trouvé de qui parle cette lettre) ???


End file.
